Tinder
by John Keating
Summary: UA. TRADUCTION. Arthur n'avait téléchargé l'application Tinder que parce que son colocataire, Francis, y était accro. Ce n'était pas qu'Arthur était curieux, il voulait juste voir par lui-même pourquoi Francis en parlait toujours. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cette application lui livre un rêve nommé Alfred F. Jones. UsUk


Arthur ne téléchargea l'application de rencontre Tinder que parce que son colocataire, Francis, y était accro. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'Arthur était curieux, c'était juste qu'il voulait l'essayer pour comprendre par lui-même pourquoi Francis en parlait toujours.

Le concept était assez simple. On avait juste à spécifier la tranche d'âge et le sexe par lequel on était intéressé, et Tinder vous trouvez des correspondances en fonction de la distance qu'on cherche. Une fois le genre de personnes appropriées trouvées, l'application montre ensuite le profil de quelqu'un avec quelques photos et une courte description, avec peut être des intérêts mutuels et des amis en commun sur Facebook. Si on n'est pas intéressé, on fait glisser l'image vers la gauche et le profil disparaît à jamais. A l'inverse, si on aime, on fait glisser vers la droite. Finalement, ils voient votre profil dans leur collection de matchs. S'ils font glisser notre photo vers la droite, il y a match, et une conversation s'ouvre. Comme il y a une attraction mutuelle, il n'y a pas besoin de se demander si l'autre nous aime en retour.

Bien sûr, Arthur n'avait pas l'intention d'utiliser l'application pour rencontrer quelqu'un, il voulait juste jeter un coup d'œil. Pour tester l'application, il décida de chercher les hommes entre 18 et 28 ans, à moins de 50 kilomètres de son appartement à Londres.

Et Tinder délivra les profils.

Arthur fut effectivement étonné du résultat. Les hommes sur Tinder étaient _putain de magnifiques_ ! Dieu merci qu'il vivait à Londres ! Dans cette grande ville animée, il y avait une très belle collection de photos de profils à regarder : montrant de beaux, bien-bâtis et accomplis jeunes hommes vivant dans sa région et cherchant à rencontrer quelqu'un. C'était comme une incroyable collection de beaux hommes célibataires, ainsi, Arthur ne put se résoudre à désinstaller le programme une fois qu'il l'eut totalement découvert. Il semblait dommage de gaspiller une telle opportunité.

Non pas qu'il ait l'intention de l'utiliser pour rencontrer quelqu'un.

Tout d'abord, bien que Tinder était récemment devenu une application de rencontre fiable, elle semblait quand même avoir commencé comme une application pour trouver un coup rapide. Et bien que les nombreux profils d'hommes affirmaient être « à la recherche de l'amour », Arthur ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise pour avoir une relation par Tinder. Que faire s'il allait à une rencontre avec quelqu'un et que celui-ci lui en demandait plus qu'Arthur n'était près à lui donner dès le premier rendez-vous ?

Mais plus important encore... ces hommes étaient tout simplement trop beaux. Ils ne voudraient sûrement pas quelqu'un comme Arthur. Et il ne voulait pas montrer un quelconque intérêt pour quelqu'un, alors qu'il était sûr de ne rien recevoir en retour. Il pouvait faire glisser un millier de ces hommes à droite, et ne jamais obtenir de réponse en retour. Ce serai humiliant et contre-productif, il ne voulait pas ça.

Donc, Arthur passa quelques jours à faire défiler les profils Tinder prévu pour lui. Il y avait parmi eux les hommes les plus attirants qu'il n'ait jamais vu, et pourtant, il les fit tous glisser vers la gauche, pour sauver sa propre fierté. Ils ne se seraient jamais intéressé à lui de toute façon.

Mais un jour, Tinder lui montra un nouveau visage, et Arthur ne put se résoudre à le faire disparaître de son écran. Le nom de cette personne était Alfred, lui et Arthur aimaient David Bowie et sa photo de profil le montrait, lui et un Mickey Mouse devant le Disneyland de Californie. Et c'était tout ce qu'Arthur savait sur lui.

En outre, c'était le plus bel homme qu'il ait jamais vu.

Et il n'était pas tout simplement beau ( bien qu'il y avait beaucoup de ça ), il avait juste quelque chose de spécial avec ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et son si lumineux sourire sincère qui rendait Arthur désespéré. Il avait _mal_ tellement il voulait connaître cet homme.

Mais il n'osait toujours pas le faire glisser à droite. S'il le faisait, et qu'il n'avait rien en retour... Arthur était sûr qu'il allait se briser. Il ressentait comme le besoin d'avoir cet homme dans sa vie en quelque sorte ( aussi ridicule et effrayant que ça puisse paraître ) et comme ce garçon ne ressentirai pas la même chose, Arthur se sentirai vide et incomplet.

Arthur quitta l'application Tinder et n'y retoucha pas pendant sept jours. Il ne pouvait pas passer au profil suivant sans avoir décidé de glisser Alfred à droite ou à gauche, et il n'osait pas le faire non plus.

Mais une nuit, tandis qu'il regardait le visage d'Alfred avec envie sur l'écran de son téléphone ( comme il avait coutume de le faire depuis la semaine dernière ), le dispositif lui fut enlevé des mains.

'' Honhonhonhon ! Arthur, je ne savais pas que tu avais Tinder ! '' Francis lui sourit avec une expression victorieuse. Arthur ne put que se figer, en état de choc, son visage virant lentement vers un rouge vif. '' Tu cherches un coup vite fait ? Quel garçon dévergondé ! ''

'' Tu as eu Tinder en premier ! Tu es le seul qui est dévergondé ! '' répliqua Arthur rapidement.

'' Je sais, je l'ai jamais nié. Mais toi, par contre, tu fais toujours semblant d'être un gentleman... quoi qu'il en soit, qui est ce « Alfred » ? ''

Arthur sauta de son siège et les yeux de Francis brillèrent malicieusement à cette réaction. Oh, il pourrait s'amuser avec ça.

'' Voyons voir... '' dit lentement le français d'une voix traînante, inclinant la tête comme pour examiner la photo d'Alfred et ainsi la juger. '' Allons nous la faire glisser à droite ou à gauche ? Si tu restait là et que tu réfléchissait à ce sujet, c'est qu'il n'y pas une réelle attirance, je vais le jeter pour toi. '' Il plaça un doigt sur l'écran, et même si Arthur savait que c'était une ruse pour l'énerver, il ne put s'empêcher de réagir.

'' Tu n'oserai pas ! Rends moi ça ! ''

Il réussit à récupérer son téléphone des mains de Francis, mais celui-ci avait eut le temps de faire glisser délibérément quitta l'image d'Alfred vers la droite. Arthur leva immédiatement les yeux vers son colocataire et s'apprêta à lui faire un sermon enflammé sur le fait de toucher sans permission à la propriété d'autrui. Mais Francis pointa son téléphone du doigt avec un large sourire plaqué sur le visage.

'' Tu as une correspondance instantanée, Arthur. ''

Arthur resta la bouche ouverte pendant plusieurs secondes, confus. Puis baissa les yeux sur son téléphone pour voir quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Il avait un match sur Tinder.

Alfred l'avait aimé en retour.

Alfred l'avait aimé le _premier_.

Et soudain, une boîte de chat s'ouvrit et un message apparu. Alfred devait être en ce moment même sur Tinder via son propre téléphone, et il avait envoyé un message dès que le match s'était affiché.

 _'' Hey Arthur ! Content de te rencontrer ! ( en quelque sorte XD ) J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas me glisser aussi, je t'ai glissé il y a quelque chose comme une semaine et je n'ai rien eu en retour ! ( je pensais que tu n'étais pas intéressé et j'étais vraiment triste. Mais je suis tellement content que tu m'ais glissé aujourd'hui ! ), j'espérais vraiment pouvoir te parler ! ''_

Tandis qu'Arthur lisait, un autre message arriva, puis un troisième.

 _'' Urgh désolé ! J'espère que ça sonnait pas trop bizarre ! Je savais que j'allais dire quelque chose de stupide, même si j'avais essayé de planifier quoi écrire pour que ça sonne cool. J'ai vraiment aimé ton profil et j'espère avoir une chance de te parler. ''_

 _'' J'espère que tu ne me trouve pas trop entreprenant, je sais que tu ne me connais pas du tout, mais j'espérais qu'on pourrais changer ça. Si tu veux bien ? ''_

Arthur cessa de lire et leva les yeux de son téléphone avant de lancer un regard, stupéfait, à Francis.

'' Je lui plaît aussi... '' dit-il lentement, incrédule.

'' Il semblerait '' sourit-il, heureux pour son ami, même si Arthur était plus inconscient encore que d'habitude. '' Pourquoi tu ne lui envoi pas de réponse ? Il semble très désireux de te parler, ne le laisse pas attendre. ''

'' B-Bien sûr ! '' Arthur tourna son attention vers le téléphone, les yeux brillants et les joues roses comme un enfant excité. Il marchait vers sa chambre, en tapant frénétiquement sur les touches de son téléphone pendant tout le chemin, et évitant de justesse les murs.

Francis sourit, laissant Arthur seul ce soir pour le laisser tomber amoureux en paix, mais il planifia une montagne de taquinerie pour le lendemain matin.

( Il jubila particulièrement quand il découvrit qu'Arthur avait couché avec Alfred dès le premier rendez-vous, et il put le narguer sur le fait d'utiliser Tinder pour avoir un coup vite fait, en le traitant de garçon dévergondé, ce que Francis avait toujours dit qu'il était. )

( Il remit cette question sur le tapis au mariage d'Alfred et Arthur, six mois plus tard, mais le couple était trop heureux pour se soucier des singeries de Francis, ce jour-là. )


End file.
